Percy, o Aventureiro
by anagd
Summary: Dora ajuda Percy a encontrar o Raio mestre de Zeus. Final alternativo para o Ladrão de Raios. One-shot.


Percy havia se separado de Annabeth e Grover depois do ataque da Químera. Ele os procurava na multidão quando viu uma garotinha e seu macaco de estimação.

"Let's go, botas" ela disse, e esbarrou nele. "Desculpe... Ei você parece precisar de ajuda? O que está fazendo?" perguntou para Percy

"Nada de mais, só procurando o raio mestre de Zeus" disse Percy

"Você não precisa de ajuda?" Ela olhou vaziamente para o nada "Vamos, amiguinhos, digam Don't you need some help?"

Ela continuou encarando o nada por alguns segundos "Muito bem! Very good"

"Errr, não eu estou..."

"Tudo bem então vamos ajudar você. Ela e Botas encararam o vazio "Precisamos de sua ajuda para chamar o mapa, digam Mapa!"

Silêncio.

"Muito bem!"

De repente, um mapa ambulante pulou da mochila da garota estranha e começou a cantar:

"Eu sou o mapa, eu sou o mapa, eu sou o mapa"

Eles são loucos, pensou Percy.

O mapa se abriu e virou-se para o Nada. "Olá amiguinhos. Então a Dora precisa ir até o raio mestre de Zeus? Ela deverá passar pela loja de colchões do Crosta, pelo Hotel e Cassino Lótus, e Estúdios M.A.C.. Repitam comigo Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino, Estudios M.A.C, Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cass..."

"Nós já entendemos" gritou Percy

"Então não esqueçam de dizer a Dora: Loja de Col.."

"QUIETO"

Dora encarou o Vazio por alguns segundos "Aaaah, então devemos passara pela Loja de Colchões, Hotel e Cassino e Estudios M.A.C?"

"Não, não..." resmungou Percy revirando os olhos

"Então let's go!" disse Dora. O mapa voltou para a mochila. Percy e Botas a seguiram. Depois de dois passos eles pararam na frente de uma loja com um letreiro piscante de neon: LOJA DE COLCHÕES DO CROSTA.

"Vocês estão vendo a loja de colchões do Crosta?" perguntou ela para o Nada.

Silêncio...

Uma flecha azul veio do nada flutuando e encostou na loja. Ouviu-se um PLIII e Dora se virou.

"Muito Bem! Você achou a loja de colchões do Crosta. Como você é esperto!"

"Nossa ele é um gênio mesmo" disse Percy, mas Dora não pareceu pegar a ironia.

Eles entraram na loja. Não havia ninguém.

De repente, estrelas coloridas com carinhas felizes entraram pela janela. Dora disse para o nada esticar as mãos e pegá-las.

"Estique, estique, estique!" exclamava ela, enquanto ela e botas levantavam as mãos. Ela e Botas fecharam as mão e quando as abriram, as estrelas flutuavam calmamente entre suas palmas.

Elas voaram em direção à mochila, que do nada criou olhos e boca. A mochila comeu as estrelas. "Nham, nham, nham, nham, delicious!"

Alguns bichinhos com instrumentos musicais tocaram a musiquinha da vitória.

Eles seguiram em frente. Mais alguns passos e eles de repente estavam em Las Vegas, a frente do Cassino Lótus.

"Você pode ver o Hotel e Cassino Lótus? Onde está o Hotel e Cassino Lótus?"

A flecha voadora apareceu novamente e clicou no hotel.

(a TV sai do ar para não dar o mau exemplo de ir ao cassino às crianças)

Eles saíram do Hotel e Cassino Lótus vários dias mais tarde. "Let's go, não podemos perder tempo!" disse Dora correndo. Percy e Botas foram atrás. Percy estava com Contracorrente na mão e percebeu que uma mistura de raposa com Zorro o perseguia.

"Oh não é o raposo!" disse Botas

"Repitam comigo, Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue! Raposo não pegue!" disse Dora

Irritado, Percy atacou Raposo com Anaklusmos. O bronze celestial atravessou-o.

"Ah, puxa vida!" disse Raposo e saiu correndo.

Ares apareceu na frente deles. "Jackson, leve seu raio... e o elmo das trevas... tenho observado você! Não vale a pena aturar essa garota irritante por uma simples guerrinha entre os deuses!" em chamas, ele desapareceu deixando o raio com o elmo

"Nós conseguimos! Cantem comigo: CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ

CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ CONSEGUIMOS, CONSEGUIMOS, ÉÉÉÉ

"NÃÃÃÃÃO CALEM A BOCA!"

Percy pegou o raio e o elmo e saiu correndo.


End file.
